


Pink

by littlesenhorita



Series: Stray Kids Cats adventures [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A little, Aftercare, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Begging, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cat Hybrid Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Cat/Human Hybrids, Cock Warming, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Boyfriends, Edging, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Felix Rides Chris, Felix in Lingerie, Felix wants to surprise Chan, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hickeys, Human Bang Chan, Hybrids, Kissing, Lace Panties, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Pets, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Riding, Rubbing, Sex, Smut, Spin-Off, Swearing, Teasing, Top Bang Chan, Unprotected Sex, Voyeurism, a lot of teasing, alternative universe - Pets, cat felix, chan is practically hypnotized by the pink lace panties, chan is the owner, felix is the cat, good boy Felix, griding, just a little, owners, pink lace panties, sex with no protection, soft dom, they fuck with the lace pantie on, thigh fucking, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesenhorita/pseuds/littlesenhorita
Summary: Felix missed his owner so much and wanted to prepare something special for Chris." 'What is this, kitty?' He asks, raspy voice.Felix feels his cheeks getting hotter but he answers softly, 'I bought it. Did you like it?'Chris blinks too many times, trying to talk, to form coherent words and Felix giggles. Chris really liked it.'I… I loved it.' His owner finally answers."
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: Stray Kids Cats adventures [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638229
Comments: 11
Kudos: 276





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> This work was supposed to have two chapters but I decided to publish it separated, so the Minsung one is going to be next!
> 
> Thank you all for the comments and it makes me really happy to know that a lot of people are enjoying this series! ♥ Your feedback is what encourages me to keep writing! 
> 
> This work is currently settled when Chris arrives from the three-week travel to L.A.! We will know what Felix prepared for Chris hehe
> 
> Warning:  
> !!! They have unprotected sex in this fanfic, but mostly because I tried to convey an established relationship where both trust each other very much. But PLEASE, YOU SHOULD NEVER DO THAT, unless you fully trust your partner and talked before with the person, have both tested before, take all the needed precautions and everything else. You have always to put safety first, please. !!!
> 
> I'm not a native English speaker, so, please, excuse the possible mistakes made during the text, I tried my best!
> 
> What I wrote here is not how I see the members or anything, I fully respect them. Please, be aware that this is only fanfic, nothing more than that.

Felix bought his outfit at the beginning of the week. He didn't know if Chris would like it or not, he just saw that at the website and couldn't resist.

Chris always said to him that he looked pretty wearing cute things, so Felix was really excited to show his new things to his owner.

They were apart from each other for three weeks and Chris was returning home that night, so Felix prepared everything to welcome him back. He cleaned the house, cooked some Italian food and filled the apartment with candles. The kitty had to look at the internet for how to decorate their bed and choose a simple thing: petals from red roses spread at the mattress. The cherry of the cake was him: pink velvet choker with a little bell in the middle of the lace and pink lace panties that have a little detail in the back: little black silk ribbons crossing each other and forming a way to the middle of his cute round ass.

The kitty looks at himself in the mirror, while finishing his look putting cute velvet pink bracelets around his wrists. The outfit matches the colour of his hair and cat ears, and he smiles satisfied with the result, absorbing his figure reflected in the mirror. He sits in the bed, planning on waiting for Chris at the bedroom. Felix wants to surprise Chris that night, so he needed to catch his owner's full attention.

Legs softly placed above another, his ass turned to the opposite side of the door and head resting against the pillows, Felix looks at the door with excitement. What Chris would think? He would like it? He would enjoy finding Felix in their bed, dressed beautifully only for him? Felix hoped so.

His heart was beating so fast that the kitty couldn't calm down, so he decided to distract himself a little bit and picked up his smartphone.

Felix played all the games that he had on his phone, read some book chapters and watched one of the series that he was into recently. But eventually, he got bored and now, he was only scrolling through his photo gallery, smiling while he looks at all the photos that Chris sent to him during the travel.

One was Chris eating a huge burger, ketchup all around his cheeks. Another was Chris smiling at the camera, pointing to a building behind him. The third was Chris and Jisung walking in the street, the sun right above them while they were talking about something. And the next one was… a video?

Felix didn't remember Chris sending him a video, so the kitty let the video autoplay and then, _oh_ , he remembers it.

In the video, Chris is holding his hard cock in front of the camera, his hand going up and down slowly, precum all over it. Felix can hear Chris' deep moans while he touches himself and the wet noises that his hand provokes against the sensitive skin.

Suddenly, Felix feels really warm, his own cock growing as he watches more and more of the video. It's not too long, only one minute and a few seconds and Chris don’t cum while recording it, he just touches himself until he is almost releasing, cutting the video seconds before he does. Felix remembers now: Chris sent the video to him one day, trying to tease his kitty.

 _“Enjoy”_ , said the text above the video. Felix touched himself so many times that day until he was tired and oversensitive. He wanted to touch himself now, feeling arousal travelling through his exposed skin directly to his hardening cock locked inside the cute lace panties that he was wearing.

It twitched when Felix slightly touched the head with just one finger. The kitty contorts in the mattress and lets a little meow escape his lips. He wants Chris, _so, so, so much,_ but he needs to be a good boy, he can’t touch himself… he is not allowed to cum without Chris and if he does so his cute panties would be ruined and Felix don’t want that, so he painfully waits for his owner, feeling the soft fabric around his hard cock, trying really hard not buck his hips in the air. The kitty keeps whining and rewatching Chris’ video, feeling even needier. 

Felix has his eyes glued to the phone screen, too concentrated on Chris’ video that he doesn't hear soft footsteps echoing through the apartment, nor Chris' voice cheerfully calling for him. The video ends again and he crosses his legs with too much force, arching his back and letting out a beautiful moan, calling for Chris while he strongly shuts his eyes.

“I’m here, baby” Chris’ soft voice echoes in the bedroom and Felix open his eyes quickly, feeling a warm hand cupping one of his exposed thighs.

Chris arrived. He’s there. _Chris is home._

Felix wants to jump on Chris’ lap, he wants to kiss Chris’ cheeks and lick his jawline, press their lips together, wrap his legs around Chris’ waist, but… but Felix stays in his place, laid in the bed while he feels Chris’ eyes devouring his body, in silence.

Chris is looking at him, eyes slowly travelling his petite body. He is absorbing Felix’s figure and stops right by the pink lace panties. Chris licks his lips, breathing fast.

“What is this, kitty?” He asks, raspy voice.

Felix feels his cheeks getting hotter but he answers softly, “I bought it. Did you like it?”

Chris blinks too many times, trying to talk, to form coherent words and Felix giggles. Chris really liked it.

“I… I loved it.” His owner finally answers.

Felix gets up and kneels at the mattress, close to Chris by the edge of the bed. The kitty hugs him by the waist and places a soft kiss above Chris’ lips.

“Welcome home”, he says, holding a motionless Chris. The kitty doesn’t waste time and starts kissing Chris’ neck, his arms travelling further at Chris’ back and pulling him closer, “Are you too tired? You can take a bath, I made you pasta. We can have dinner and fuck after” Felix says, choosing the curse word purposely. Chris takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Felix smiles and kisses him softly at the lips, again.

“I can’t believe…” Chris says, almost a whisper against Felix’s lips.

“What, Chris?”

“You’re so fucking pretty” Chris finally moves, holding his kitty close, squeezing Felix’s ass strongly.

“I wanted to prepare something special for you…” Felix happily wiggles his tail.

“You have no idea how much it made me happy” Chris smiles at him and looks at Felix’s erection, his eyes sneaking to the bed right after, “What were you watching, baby?”

Felix lowers his head, suddenly feeling very shy, “Y-you…”

Chris let go of his kitty and reaches for the smartphone. The video that he sent to Felix some days ago is paused. He smiles and returns to Felix, placing a chaste kiss by the kitty’s forehead.

“I’m gonna take a bath. Can you prepare the table for dinner?” Chris asks, listening to Felix purring.

“Yes…” The kitty just wants to do what Chris wants to.

“Okay, then. But, no clothes, I want you to stay in those cute panties while we eat dinner together” Chris says and squeezes Felix’s ass stronger than before. Felix moans and just nods, Chris going straight to the bathroom.

***

It’s sweet, sweet torture.

Chris makes Felix sits in his lap during the whole dinner while wearing only the lace panties. The kitty can feel how Chris is hard inside the sweatpants and he tries to rub himself while they're eating dinner, but Chris holds on tight his hips, forcing Felix to stand still.

It’s good, but Felix was never so teased by Chris before.

When they’re finished eating dinner, Chris asks Felix to help him wash the dishes and Felix obeys. Chris places his kitty in front of the kitchen sink and stays behind him, Felix between his strong arms. They start washing but suddenly Chris presses Felix against the sink and buries his face by the kitten’s neck, licking and biting at the sensitive skin.

“C-Chris…” Felix moans.

“Keep washing,” Chris commands while sucking at Felix’s nape. The kitty obeys, trying really hard to not bend at the sink and ask to be fucked right there.

Chris is rubbing himself at Felix’s ass, panting strongly right at the kitten’s ears, hands at the sides of the sink. Felix tries to concentrate on the task, his little hands shaking while he is washing the dishes, trying to obey Chris. At some point, Chris grabs the kitty’s tail and pulls strongly, making Felix bend a little above the sink, letting out a loud meow.

“Your tail,” Chris says, caressing the soft black fur while it wiggles and wraps around his arm, “It looks so fucking good with this panties”, Chris’ voice is full of desire, his breathing heavily at Felix’s neck. The kitten wiggles his tail again, while Chris stares at his ass, watching how the lace panties move above Felix’s skin.

It’s the first time that Chris grabs so strongly at Felix’s tail and that felt really good. Felix moans, feeling a wave of electricity travelling his spine.

“G-good…” Felix says and Chris grabs his ass with his free hand.

“Do you like it? When I pull your tail?”

“Yes,” Felix answers quickly and Chris pulls strongly again, making Felix finally bends over completely, not caring about the water at the sink and moaning out loud. It’s good, so good, and Chris is so turned on, Felix can sense it at Chris’ scent, the notes of coffee getting stronger at each second.

Chris eventually let go of Felix’s tail and focuses his attention to Felix’s ass, squeezing the cheeks while he watches the pink fabric moving above the skin. Felix moves his tail and wraps it around one of Chris’ thighs, pulling him closer, making his crotch touch his cute ass. They’re both breathing quickly, Felix’s letting soft meows and moans every time Chris squeezes his skin.

“Please… Chris…” Felix says, wiggling his ass to Chris that rubs himself between Felix’s ass. They keep with the gridding for a little while, Felix standing on tiptoe to provide a better view for Chris. A soft giggle comes from behind him and Chris gives a soft slap at Felix’s ass.

“Okay baby, I think that it’s time for the real fun,” Chris says and picks up Felix.

The kitty loves it when Chris just moves and grabs him as he wants. It’s a nice feeling and Chris’ hands are always strong, safe and loving. Felix wraps his arms around Chris’ neck and squeezes lightly at the skin, playing with Chris’ hair.

“Can I touch you first, Chris?” Felix asks, the bedroom getting closer. Chris smiles and stops, looking at Felix with bright eyes.

“Miss me that much?”

“Yes…” Felix looks at Chris, eager eyes at his owner. Chris stays in silence, considering the request from his kitten.

“Did you touched yourself earlier?” Chris asks, bluntly.

“Before you arrived?”

“Yes. Did you touched yourself while watching my video?”

Felix feels his face becoming hot and denies, “No, I didn’t. I wanted to wait for you”.

Chris smiles and leaves a tender kiss at Felix’s forehead.

“Good boy. What do you want to do?” Chris starts to walk again, entering the bedroom. It’s Felix’s turn to think and he stays in silence while Chris puts him in the bed, softly opening his legs and kneeling between them. Chris licks his lips while he stares at Felix’s cock, still hard under the lace pantie, the head sneaking out red and inviting.

Felix looks at Chris, his little eyes watching while his owner lowers himself, getting closer to Felix's face, two hands supporting him right over Felix.

"What if I had touched myself?" Felix asks, softly.

"Then, I would have to teach you a lesson. Remember what we talked about touching yourself?" Chris has a little devilish smile in his lips and Felix loves it.

"Yes…" Felix stares at Chris' lips.

"What is the rule?" Chris asks and lowers himself more, their lips almost touching.

"I can't touch myself, not when I'm alone or don't have your permission" Felix touches Chris' face gently tracing his eyebrows, nose, lips, jawline, cheeks, temples, all with shaky fingertips.

"When you can do so?" Chris lets his kitty pokes his nose and lips, smiling when Felix licks his lips while staring at his mouth.

"When you say that I can and when you're not at home during my Heat"

"That's right. And you obeyed me, you didn't touch yourself, so you can do whatever you want now. What my good kitty wants to do with me?"

Felix smiles, he loves to be called good. He loves to be good for Chris.

"Can I kiss you? Just one kiss" he asks, opening his legs more so Chris can adjust himself better between them.

"Of course, baby" and their lips meet, gentle and loving. Oh, how Felix missed those lips, Chris' hot tongue against his… they lick each other's mouth slowly, savouring the feeling, taking their time and enjoying the pleasure. Felix makes sure to open his mouth for Chris, give him space to move inside it as much as he wants, and the way he wants.

Chris slowly moves, licking and sucking Felix’s tongue, exploring each corner, mixing their breathing together and Felix arches his back, moaning while searching for more skin contact, but Chris suddenly stops and holds his kitty tight by the hip bone. He lifts himself again, kneeling between Felix's legs one more time.

"What else, baby?" Chris asks, breathing heavy while he lazily smiles. His thumbs are caressing Felix’s waist with shooting circles, trying to calm down his aroused kitty.

Felix looks at Chris and then… he has the idea. 

"Can I be on top today?"

"Top? You want to ride me, baby?"

"Yes"

Chris smiles and pulls one of Felix's legs above his shoulder. 

"If my good kitty wants to fuck my cock today, that's what you'll get,” Chris then starts kissing Felix’s knee, his plushy red lips touching Felix’s skin with wet kisses while the kitty watches him in silence with big bright eyes, “But before, since you dressed so beautifully for me baby, we're going to play a little".

Felix smiles, feeling the wet kisses travelling through his thighs, Chris licking and biting softly at the skin. The kitty closes his eyes, concentrating at the feeling of Chris’ lips touching him, the hot tongue licking wet stripes and getting close to the kitty’s groin, leaving red marks all over Felix’s legs. The kitty knows that in the morning his legs will be covered with hickeys and bite marks and he can’t help but moan at the thought, he loves to be marked by Chris. His owner never hurts him too much, Chris always marks him carefully, only doing it from time to time, never often, and Felix always enjoys when Chris does so, because, even though Chris doesn't suck or bite with too much force, those marks are always the best ones, they stay above his skin for longer.

Felix can’t help but let out a complaining whimper when Chris slowly licks his inner thighs, dangerously close to his pretty hard cock.

“Chris… please” He asks, softly. Felix knows that when he begs for something with big bright eyes, Chris always indulges. But apparently, it didn’t work this time because Chris just looks at Felix with a playful smile and squeezes his thighs, pushing his legs by the back of his knees, making him open them even further and bringing his knees close to his chest.

“Don’t be impatient, baby. You'll get what you want, but I’m going to get what _I want_ first. Hold your legs for me”, and Felix obeys Chris, a little pout in his lips and Chris slaps Felix’s inner thighs softly, “Don’t look at me like that, you’re going to enjoy this”. 

Felix giggles and purrs at Chris but he suddenly arches his back at the moment Chris kisses his balls, moaning and closing his eyes with pleasure. His tiny hands start to shake when Chris licks a long stripe above his clothed cock, kissing the tip with wet lips, precum making them get sticky. Chris places quick kisses all over the length, above the lace panties, lazily touching Felix’s dick, making him moan and cry for more friction.

“You look so cute, Felix,” Chris says, immersed in his thoughts, palming Felix above the panties, smiling when Felix’s cock twitches and leaks more precum, “you cock looks so tiny and beautiful inside these pink panties”, and he kisses at the tip again, sticking out his tongue and tracing the slit with the tip of it.

Felix cries and digs his fingers at the back of his knees, trying really hard not to cum. Chris’ touches are soft and so good, so, _so good_ , making the kitty lost all his ability to speak. Chris looks at him from here he stands and smiles, watching Felix contorting himself while he massages Felix’s balls, softly.

“Feeling good, baby?” he asks, and Felix knows that when Chris is immersed in lust and asks something he likes answers, verbal answers. But the kitty can’t talk, he can’t find words and just nods at Chris, who apparently doesn't like it. Felix feels the sudden slap at his ass, not too strong but enough to make him talk.

“y-y-yes…yes, Chris…” he mumbles and Chris smiles at him.

“Good boy” and Chris is back with the caressing, making Felix go crazy. He really liked the pink lace panties, touching the fabric above Felix’s cock, at his ass and hole, kissing everywhere, touching, licking… It’s good but not enough, Felix wants more, he wants Chris to suck at his cock, take the lace panties off and lick his balls, suck the head, jerk him off…

“You don't seem to be enjoying this” Chris talks, tracing the length of Felix’s cock with the tip of his fingers. Felix looks at him and the only thing that he can think is beg, ask nicely, if he does so he knows that Chris will accept…

“Please, Chris, please, please, fuck me, it’s good, but... “ Felix doesn’t finish his begging, Chris starts to rub the fabric at the kitty’s cock with a lot more pressure, finally. Felix cries out and arches his back again, this time he can’t find the strength to keep holding his legs for Chris, releasing them from his tiny hands, the back of his knees resting right above Chris’ shoulders.

“But what, love?”

Felix feels the tears rolling down his hot cheeks, “too much, Chris… too much…” he says, and Chris smiles at him.

"I'm sorry baby, but begging will not work today," Chris says and Felix cries, his trembling hands patting Chris' hair softly.

"Please… Chris… too much teasing…" Felix tries one last time but Chris doesn't listen. He kisses the head of Felix's dick and lifts himself, kneeling at the bed while opening Felix's legs even further. 

"Do you really thought that I would take this pink pantie out of your pretty cock so soon? I want to enjoy every part of it, baby", Chris says and grabs Felix's waist, turning the kitty around, making him lay in his belly at the bed.

Felix feels the friction of the sheets against his cock and automatically grinds himself at the mattress, but Chris is soon sitting above his inner thighs, knees at each side of Felix's butt holding him in place, a hand slapping one more time the soft skin.

"No." He says and Felix whines at the command, burying his face in the sheets, his tiny hands digging at the pillows above his head.

Chris grabs Felix's tail and pulls it, making Felix stick his ass upwards a little, moaning, the sound muffled by the sheets. He likes the feeling, it's almost like Chris is touching his spine and is _fucking good_.

"Let's see how it wiggles," Chris says and Felix feels two strong hands grabbing at his ass, spreading his cheeks, fingers squeezing the flesh and releasing it quickly. It bounces for Chris and Felix can hear his owner heavy breathing, Chris' hard dick lightly touching his inner thighs.

Chris traces slowly the waistband of the pantie, fingers feeling the fabric, his eyes devouring how the peace of clothing evolves the skin, disappearing between Felix's ass right above the kitty's hole. He grabs the cheeks again, strongly spreading them before he lowers himself and bites at it. Felix moans and lifts his ass to Chris, his tail reaching for Chris’ neck nape and gently touching it. Chris growls and starts to kiss Felix’s ass, leaving wet noisy kisses, licking and biting, squeezing the flesh.

It looks fucking delicious to Chris, and he can’t help but suck at the skin, watching how Felix’s ass bounces when he softly slap it. Chris decides that Felix needs more panties, he will make sure to buy new ones for his kitty.

“Chris…” Felix cries out, one side of his face against the mattress. Chris smiles and kisses Felix’s ass for the last time, licking the skin right after.

“Want to beg again, baby?” Chris asks, squeezing Felix’s ass, who moans with the action.

“Please, let me be on top… I need it… I’ll be good, I’ll be good for Chris… Just let me ride you, _please_ ” He says while little tears roll down his freckled cheeks and Chris gets out of Felix, standing by the bed. Felix finally looks at him and the kitty can’t hold a moan while looking directly at Chris’ eyes, noticing how lustful Chris looks with a hard cock inside the sweatpants, plushy red lips, strong arms and the veins that pop out above the milky skin.

“You can grind. Just a little.” Chris says with a smirk in the lips and Felix starts rubbing himself at the sheets, slowly, while looking directly into Chris's eyes. The kitty lets out pretty moans, open mouth drooling into the bed, feeling the friction in his painfully hard cock. The motion sends waves of pleasure through the kitten’s body and Felix moans even louder, his tail wiggling in the air.

Chris watches, eyes glued at Felix’s hips, drinking at the vision before him. He starts palming himself above the sweatpants while watching Felix fucking himself at the bedsheets, his freckled cheek flushed, tiny hands gripping at the mattress, little tears mixing with drool and _fuck_ , the pink lace pantie moving above the skin, looking so good…

“Stop,” Chris says and Felix obeys him, even though his kitty eyes indicates dissatisfaction with the order. He loves how Felix is so obedient, how the kitty listens to him even if he doesn’t like it.

Felix keeps looking at Chris, waiting for another command. He will do whatever Chris wants just to ride Chris’ cock, feel Chris inside him, filling him up with cum…

An open smile spreads Chris’ through lips as he takes out his sweatpants, freeing his dick and sitting at the edge of the bed, close to Felix. He caresses Felix’s pink hair softly and Felix purrs, leaning at the touch.

“Como here, kitty” Chris taps at his thighs and Felix crawls through the bed, straddling Chris’ thighs. Chris adjusts himself at the bed, holding Felix by the ass and making the kitty sit above just one of his thighs. Felix moans and Chris gently kisses him, holding tight at Felix’s hips.

“C-can I-I move?” Felix asks, already grinding at Chris’ thigh, his tiny hands holding Chris’ shoulders.

“You’re already moving, baby” Chris answers, smiling while kissing Felix’s freckles at his cheeks. The kitten suddenly stops, looking surprised.

“S-sorry… I…” He says and Chris reads between the lines. _“Sorry, I started moving without your permission”_. Felix is always _so fucking good_ for him, that Chris doesn’t mind letting little things like this slip out.

“That’s okay, love. You can move” Chris says and rests himself at his two hands placed right behind him. He leans back a little and lets Felix move as he likes, watching his kitty desperately fucking his thigh.

Felix's cock is still inside the panties, cute and throbbing with each movement. Chris watches pleased while Felix rubs himself against his thigh, moaning and reaching for his orgasm.

Is good, really good, finally feeling some friction, the soft fabric caressing Felix's sensitive skin while Chris' thigh tenses underneath his cock. High pitched moans echoes in the room, Felix grinding his balls and length at Chris' thigh, leaking precum into the milky skin above him. The kitty lifts his head and closes his eyes, reaching for Chris' dick to touch it, slowly jerking him off. Pleasure fills up his senses and soon he increases the pace of his hips, feeling his release close, _so deliciously close…_

Chris growls and just watch Felix, bucking his hips a little upwards to move his dick inside the kitty's fingers, pressing his thigh against Felix, one hand by his hip bone to keep him in place. He loves to watch his kitty, loves to drink every expression, sound and meow of pleasure that he lets out, but Chris notices that Felix is almost cumming and he doesn't want Felix to reach his orgasm too soon. Not yet. So he lifts himself again and grabs at Felix's hips strongly, preventing him from cumming and forcing his kitty to stay still, again. Felix cries and more tears fall from his eyes while he arches his back, the edging too strong for the kitty.

"W-why… why, Chris?" Felix cries. Chris looks at his kitty, kissing his freckled cheeks.

"Not yet, love"

"B-but… I've been good… didn't I? Why not?" Felix cries and hugs Chris' neck, kissing softly the skin.

Chris smiles and caresses the waistband of the pink lace pantie, "You've been so, so good for me Felix, you have no idea… but I want us to cum together" he says, kissing his kitty right after.

Felix buries his face at the crook of Chris' shoulder and stops every motion, trying to calm down. He's breathing heavy, little heart beating fast inside his chest, too high from his almost orgasm. Chris let his kitty hug him, Felix taking his time to ease himself while Chris caresses his back, slowly.

Chris waits until Felix's breath are finally stable.

"Okay now, baby?"

"Yes…" Felix answers and his cock twitches inside the panties.

"So, I think it's time to ride me, hm?" Chris says and Felix jumps in his lap, excited.

"Yes! Yes! Please, Chris! Let me ride you!" Felix is so excited and bright that Chris can't help but laugh, kissing his kitty's face, leaving little pecks above the freckles.

"Let me get the bottle of lube," he says and Felix crawls out of his lap, sitting on his knees in the middle of the bed, obedient.

Chris searches for the bottle inside his desk drawer and turns to the bed again. Felix is looking at him with eager eyes, shining at the dim lighting at the room. _So fucking good…_ he reaches for Felix and touches his cheek, gently. Felix purrs and kisses the palm of Chris' hand.

"You're such a good boy, do you know that?" Chris says and Felix wiggles his tail, giggling.

"I know. I always want to be good for you", Felix pulls Chris' arm and guides him to lay in the bed, back against the mattress while Chris' head rests against the pillows. Felix crawls the bed and places himself above Chris' thighs, sitting above the firm muscles and licking his lips, hungrily looking at Chris' cock standing erect in the air. The kitty starts to take off his panties but Chris stops him with a hand in his wrist.

"No, baby. Fuck me with the pink panties on".

"What? How?" Felix tilts his head in confusion. Chris smiles and lifts his upper body, showing Felix how to do it. Chris opens the bottle of lube and puts some of it in his middle finger, with the other hand he pushes the pantie to one side at Felix's ass and slowly introduces the finger with lube inside the kitty. Felix moans and holds at Chris' shoulders, bucking his hips against Chris' cock.

"Like this. You just need to push the fabric to the side, baby. Let me watch you ruin the pink with white cum", Chris says, moving his finger inside Felix's hole. He lets Felix moves in his lap, touching their dicks with the soft bucking of his hips, the kitty's forehead resting against his shoulder.

The kitty enjoys the feeling, looking at Chris' cock between their pressed bodies, his own dick touching it lightly when he moves his hips upwards. It's good but the kitty wants that cock inside him, he _needs_ Chris' cock filling him up. While Chris keeps prepping him with slow thrusts of his finger, Felix reaches for the bottle of lube and pour some of the liquid in two of his fingers. He can feel the impatience dominating his senses again and _he wants Chris, he fucking wants him,_ so he just brings his fingers to his hole and joins Chris' middle finger.

"Felix!" Chris says out of surprise but he lets Felix stick his fingers alongside his own. Felix starts to fuck himself in his fingers, desperately moaning Chris' name. He doesn't care with stretching, Chris' cock can do that for him.

"I want you… please… no more waiting…" Felix begs and Chris takes his middle finger out of Felix and grabs his chin, forcing the kitty to look at him.

Felix is crying again, sobbing and suddenly Chris can't keep with the teasing. His kitty just wants him and as much as Chris wants to enjoy every part of that night, Felix misses him and wants to be filled. Chris always gives what his kitty wants, so he does that right now, as well.

"Oh, my pretty baby, my good boy… it's okay, okay, no more teasing" Chris says, patting Felix's pink hair, kissing his little nose. Felix just hugs him, wrapping his trembling arms around Chris' neck, kissing him in the lips. They lick each other's mouth, hot breath against their tongues and soon Chris is laying in the bed again, Felix pushing his pantie to the side and sinking at Chris' cock.

"Fuck!" Chris says when he feels how tight Felix is, throwing his head backwards. It's warm and wet inside the kitty and it's almost like Felix's hole is sucking Chris in, _so fucking good…_

"Ah!" Felix cries, feeling the stretching. It hurts, but just a little, and soon Felix is bottoming out completely, feeling Chris' cock filling him up the way he needs. Felix takes a deep breath, waiting for adjustment while he reaches for support at Chris' chest.

Chris looks at Felix, eyes full of lust and love.

"Good?" He asks and Felix just nods, biting at his lower lip. Chris smiles and caresses Felix's skin, tracing the kitty's thighs with the tip of his fingers, slowly, eyes glued to Felix's cock twitching inside the pink lace panties. It looks wonderful to him.

They stay in silence for just a few seconds, until Felix starts moving up and down, slow movements.

"What about… another… pantie… baby?" Chris asks, unsteady breathing.

"A-another?" Felix asks, wrapping his tail around Chris' biceps, softly squeezing the muscle.

"Black… or a white… one…" Chris licks his lips at the thought of Felix wearing a white thigh-high and some cute see-through black lace panties.

Felix smiles.

"Of course… if you want it… I'll love it" Felix answers and moans right after, a high pitch moan filled with pleasure. Chris' cock is big and hits all the right places inside him, making him melt at every time he sinks again. Chris moans as well, wrapping one hand around Felix's dick inside the pantie.

The room is filled with wet sounds, skin slapping skin, meows and deep moans. It's music for Chris' ears, good and lustful and he thinks that it wasn't better to record this to listen to it after and...

_Shit_

Suddenly Felix increases his pace, fucking Chris' cock with vigour, moaning even louder at every second. Soon the kitty finds the perfect angle to hit his prostate and he starts to fuck himself faster, feeling Chris' fingers digging into his hips, the deep growl leaving Chris' throat boosting the kitty's confidence. The picture before him is priceless, Chris is with his eyes closed, head against the pillows, forehead damp with sweat and tightened abs, his muscles all flexed to him, veins popping up at Chris' neck every time he growls with pleasure.

"Fuck, Felix! It's so fucking good!" Chris almost screams and tightens his grip at Felix's bouncing cock. Felix smiles and keeps his pace, up and down, up and down, his ass meeting Chris' groin with a loud slap…

"C-Chris… I'm…" Felix warns his owner about his close release and Chris suddenly open his eyes, taking his hand out of Felix's cock.

"No! More, _I fucking want more_ ," he says and lifts himself, taking his cock out of Felix. The kitty whines at that, his hole not filled with cock anymore and he don't want that, he was edged too many times that night. Felix starts crying again, but Chris moves him quickly at the bed, making Felix lay down at the mattress in one of his sides, pressed legs, his tiny cock inside the pink lace pantie, his abused hole waiting for more of Chris' dick.

Chris kneels at the bed right behind Felix, aligning himself with Felix's cute ass, rubbing the tip of his cock against Felix's entrance.

"I think that it's time to take off this pantie, baby," Chris says and grabs at the waistband of the pink lace pantie, pushing down at Felix's legs. The kitty moves a little to give space for the peace of clothing to be taken out and soon he is free from it.

"Chris, fuck me, please," Felix asks, his tiny hands reaching for his ass, spreading his cheeks for Chris, showing off his hole, his tiny little hole that just wants to be fucked.

Chris smiles and caresses Felix's ass, admiring the bites and hickeys marking the skin. He grabs the lube and spreads a little of the liquid at Felix's hole again, massaging the entrance with slow movements.

"You want me to fuck you, baby?" Chris asks, playfully.

"Yes, please" Felix wiggles his ass, still spreading his cheeks to Chris, trying to make his owner stop with the teasing again. Chris laughs and lowers himself to kiss Felix's ass.

"How do you want, baby?"

"Fast, fuck me fast, _please_ , I'll be good, good for you, _just fuck me_ " Felix can't wait any longer, he needs to be filled again.

"Keep spreading your ass for me" Chris commands and places the tip of his cock right by Felix's hole. It twitches and Chris enjoys the view of Felix sucking him in again, little by little.

Felix is laying by one side of his body, legs pressed together, Chris behind him, fucking his ass slowly at first, but even Chris can't wait any longer, so he starts to fuck Felix faster and faster. The cries of pleasure soon fill up the room and Chris is hypnotized by the view of his cock disappearing at Felix's hole every time he thrusts inside the kitty's ass.

"You're so fucking delicious, Felix" Chris praises his kitty that moans loud at that, digging his nails at his ass, spreading his cheeks even further for Chris, "It's almost like you're eating my cock with your hole, _fuck_ , feels so good".

Felix can't answer, he is too immersed at the feeling of Chris cock hitting his prostate and almost dividing him in two, his ass feeling too good, the new position making his feel wonders and see stars at the bedroom walls. He's drooling at the sheets but he can't close his mouth, It's too good, _too good_ to keep his mind sane...

Chris is almost reaching his orgasm, Felix's hole sucking him so fucking good. He increases, even more, his pace and takes Felix's cock in his hand, pushing the balls and the tip to the middle of Felix's pressed legs and the view is so cute, the red-sensitive skin just in the middle of Felix's thighs, the tiny and angry tip with soft balls peeking through the marked skin… Felix meows loudly, almost screaming with the pleasure.

"Fuck, Felix, I'm close…" He says, caressing Felix's cock pressed between the kitty's inner thighs with gentleness. Felix cries out and nods at Chris. 

"Inside, _please!_ " He cries and without warning, the kitty cums with a huge load of milky cum, the sticky liquid white against his bruised inner thighs. The view is enough for Chris and with just a few more thrusts he reaches his orgasm.

Legs shaking and a loud growl, Chris releases inside Felix and collapses right behind the kitty, breathless. Felix is calming down from his own orgasm, still laid at the same position, feeling Chris' warm cum inside him, smiling and happy for finally being fucked after a long time.

"That- that was… really, _really_ , fucking good" Chris says and hugs Felix from behind, pressing wet kisses at Felix's shoulder.

"Really good," the kitty says, feeling lazy.

They stay together for some time, in silence, just hugging and trying to recover their breath.

"Chris?" Felix finally says, sitting at the bed, looking at his owner with sleepy eyes. Chris does the same, sitting in front of his kitty at the mattress.

"Yes, love?" He answers, caressing Felix's pink hair.

"I'm tired," Felix says and opens his mouth with a big yawl, which makes Chris laugh.

"Let's get you cleaned up first, baby, then we can sleep".

Chris takes Felix in his arms, walking to the bathroom to clean both of them with warm water and place some ointment at Felix's hickeys that look worst. Felix keeps smiling the entire time, lazy smile with sleepy eyes, a satisfied expression in his face.

"I hope that you liked," Felix says, snuggling at Chris when they get back at the bed, naked bodies pressed together and covered with the blanket.

"I fucking loved. I'll buy another lace panties for you, the pink one was so perfect" Chris wraps his arms around Felix's tiny waist. He kisses Felix at the lips, a loving and tired kiss. Felix smiles, feeling Chris' scent filling his senses again, calming sea salt all over the room.

They soon start dozing out but Felix wants to try another thing. Something that he saw on the internet…

"Chris" he calls.

"Hm?" Chris answers and his voice indicates that he's almost falling asleep.

"Can you… hm… please… stay… stay inside me?" Felix asks and suddenly Chris has fully woke up again.

"What?!"

"You know… stay inside me… during sleep… I read at the internet that it feels warm for you…" Felix says and Chris keeps looking at him, a surprised look in his eyes, "and I want you inside me as well… we haven't been together for so long…"

Chris stays in silence for a few seconds until he suddenly buries his face at Felix's neck.

"Fuck, Felix… I… I can't believe…" He says and Felix feels worry crawling his mind.

"I said something wrong? You don't like it? We can not do that if you don't want to" Felix tries to remedy what he said, but Chris denies at that still hugging Felix tightly.

"No, no… I… I would love that… we can do it" Chris says, "It's just… I can't believe that you're mine… You're just so cute, beautiful and… and… The things you ask me… Sometimes I feel like I'm dreaming" Chris lifts his head and looks at Felix. The kitty is smiling happily, his eyes shining in the darkness. He leaves a quick kiss at Chris' nose and moves in the bed, turning his back to his owner and touching Chris' soft dick with his bruised ass.

"You can put it in," he says and Chris does just like that. Felix feels the warmth and the feeling of being full, smiling at how it feels great. He missed Chris so much.

"Thank you, it feels really good," Felix says and Chris just nods at him, his face buried at Felix's nape.

 _Cute_ , Felix thinks.

"Chris" The kitty calls again and Chris just answers with a muffled hum.

"I love you," He says while smiling and Chris kisses his shoulder.

"I fucking love you more, baby".

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SOOOOO SO SO SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK! It makes me really really happy, y'all have no idea! ♥
> 
> Since y'all were so positive about the Changjin story, I'll start writing it. And I'm planning to change the name of the series too, since a lot of couples are showing up. I thought about change to "Stray Kids Cat Series"! What y'all think about? Please, let me know!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this! I appreciate if you leave Kudos and comments, feedback is always important for who writes ♥
> 
> Ps.: [this](https://br.pinterest.com/pin/18858892171302207/) is the pink lance pantie that Felix wears ❤


End file.
